


cheesy movies and cute words

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Phil do to deserve that man in front of him? who did he impress so much and how can he ever thank them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheesy movies and cute words

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend on Tumblr who needed a pick me up and was written within like, 5 minutes so it's short and sweet :)

“You’re adorable” Phil looked up from his files and raised an eye brow while Clint landed on his feet in front of his desk, ignoring the open vent that now led to his office and smiling brightly over at the other man.

“And what, may I ask, brought this on?” He leaned back in his chair, putting his pen down over the paper work and watching Clint carefully

“I don’t need a reason do I? Sometimes it just kind of…hits me just how adorable you are. Hunched over your desk working, worshiping your morning coffee, begging Mel to go on the latest mission with you”

“I don’t beg”

“You do when it comes to Mel” narrowing his eyes he watched Clint carefully. “Come on, you’ve done enough work for the day”

“It’s only 2”

“Again, you’re adorable” Clint laughed, sending shivers down Phil’s spin “it’s 8 Phil, you’ve been here for hours”

“You’re lying” he looked at his watch anyways to double check and winced when he found out that, in fact, Clint was telling the truth “Jeez”

“Time flys when you’re having fun?” Clit suggested

“Contrary to popular belief I am not a robot and paper work is not fun” he said in a dry tone as Clint walked around the desk

“Oh, i definitely know you’re not a robot” he smirked “robots can’t do that thing with the tong….”

“Ok!” Phil shot to his feet and slapped the file closed with the pen still inside, trying to force back the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks “back to the apartment?”

“I was thinking we could pick up Chinese food on the way home and then cuddle up for a cheesy movie of your choice”

“Princess Bride it is” Clint groaned while Phil grabbed his jacket “what?”

“We’ve watched that 50 times Phil”

“You say cheesy and I think princess bride” his jacket slipped on easily and he put an arm around Clint’s shoulder “you could always do something else while I watch” he suggested

“Oh really?” Clint waggled his eye brows suggestively and Phil laughed while he rolled his eyes

“I meant like clean your bow or sketch” he protested, leading Clint out of his office and locking the door before he set the alarm “I’m sure you’ll figure something out on the way home”

“Actually, on second thought, Are you sure you’re not a robot? You’re being a buzz kill right now”

“I’m only a buzz kill till you walk through the bedroom door and you know it” Clint smiled softly as he looked up at him “what?”

“I’m not going to lie, I’m probably going to cuddle you to death tonight on the couch because you’re being irresistibly adorable but I have to be professional till we leave”

“Well…” He thought about it for a moment “death by gorgeous blond archer sounds a lot better than other ways I could go”

They laughed together, letting the sound resonate in their ears as they made their way down the hallways of shield and towards freedom.


End file.
